Celebration
by Pernshinigami
Summary: A gatekeeper multiverse fic, Gwen is sent on a diplomatic mission to Pern's Harper hall with Sai, Mello, Kyouraku, Ukitake and Nanao. The gatekeepers gather at Fort for a celebration and Gwen shows her mettle as a pokemon coordinator.


Notes: I've been sitting on this opening chapter for awhile, working on it a piece at a time. I'm putting it up now for T'burk of PW, who's learning about Bleach right now. This story is a fanfic in my gatekeeper saga. I'm going to have it lead over into other crossovers, not just bleach. You see, the partners I rp with, ZP and Lucas aren't really Pern fans, so if I want to do something with Pern I'm all on my lonesome.

* * *

"Alright you two, welcome to Fort Hold." Gwen happily lead her two new apprentices up the cobblestoned walkways of Fort, towards the harpercraft hall. It was late evening. Around them the preparations for tomorrow's gather had been pitched. "You've been training in Urahara's shop up until now. And I hope you like it there, but what you learn here will be even more important. Its very easy to grasp new techniques, but Mello you have NEVER been very much for manners or diplomacy. And Sai never learned what he needs to to interact with people the way he should. The Pernese are a very strict society, and because of this outsiders are treated with suspcion."

The harper hall's lights glistened in the darkness, Gwen heading purposefully towards them. "I've only met Master Robinton once, I doubt he remembers me." She paused, handing Sai and Mello a small package. "Attach these to your clothes, do NOT take them off. These will mark you as gatekeepers. The Pernese use a mixture of badges and rank knots to automatically signal who they are and where they're from. There have been problems with renegades in the east, there are many who might be suspcious. If all else fails, show them your key. That is universal gatekeeper identification, as the designs on it mark your rank, genin, chuunin, jounin, as well as what disciplines you've mastered." Gatekeepers used an apprentice system, genin were apprentices and marked their rank with a white sash. Chuunin like Gwen had a spring green sash, and masters like one of Gwen's two wives, ZP, or Jounin wore sky blue sashes.

"Lately, the gatekeepers only have ONE hold, and very few of us ever leave it. We've been attempting to keep a backseat to Pernese affairs, emergencies here tend to be minor. Really its a peaceful place, but as allies go its crucial. Our medical supplies, our food, the firelizards we use for communication and their larger dragonrider cousins all come from here. But the average pernese has only heard whisperings that we exist, very few have ever met a gatekeeper. We'll be gathering at Fort Hold for their midsummer festival. This also isn't just any gather, its one in which the power structure of the new Gatekeeper controled Weyr will be decided, as well as who is to be the goldriders of the new Weyr. After the new goldriders are decided, the first of the three to rise to mate will become the new Weyrwoman and the Weyrleader will be whichever bronzerider manages to catch her. There are only twenty eight fully trained queenriders, though there are four in training. Out of a dragonriding population of over 5,000. Obviously there are classlines here, the dragonriders however, are very often the most accepting of the pernese classes. Its ironic because while our interest is in them, it is the other two classes, crafter and holder most interested in us."

"The Harpercraft, where we will be staying, does indeed specialize in music. But they do so many other things that singing is really only a single function. They teach the young, they mediate disputes between Pernese, even to the point of avoiding a war. When hostilities break out, the Harpers are the ones who infiltrate the danger zone and react accordingly. And their drumtowers send emergency messages at a speed only matched by firelizard or watch dragon." Gwen indicated the drumtower situated high above the hall in the cliff face. "Should a medical emergency occur, the message would be drummed to the Harper hall. They share space with the healer hall, the two have been allies for centuries. The harpers alert the healers, who in turn travel by watch dragon to where they're needed."

"The dragonriders are a special case, their souls are symbiotically linked with their dragons. Because of this they are forbidden to go into real battle, instead providing backup and support in record time. They can time it in an emergency, actually travel back through brief periods of time an hour, maybe two or three, bringing the fighters needed to resolve a dispute quickly to the battle site, even as the battle begins. Do not expect a dragonrider to interfere directly in a dispute. Typically they will not." Gwen looked up the path. "Hmmm, its still early. They won't have locked the doors yet."

The leader of the trio of gatekeepers wore a black tube top, a loose black hakama and tatami sandals without any socks. On her right arm she wore a badge, shaped like a shield with a white tie and black markings. The markings showed the stylized Hanakotoba symbol of her division, the snowdrop, and the Japanese character for thirteen. She wore a gatekey, the half sword, half mace, half ax like weapon made from solid and magically manipulated sapphire. The blade was carved with a dragon and the hilt set with jewels. Her frizzy black hair stood around her head like a nimbus, and tattoos covered her cheek, neck, chest and stomach, and her back. Her body was ripped with muscles. A spring green sash held six tiny red and white balls, in addition to, of all things, a sword. The cutlass well loved and well used.

The most outspoken of the two, Mello was a blonde boy with intense powder blue eyes, about fourteen or so, wearing the white sash of an apprentice. The rest of his outfit was pure black. He wore a black t-shirt with a common shinigami insignia on it, a stylized skull and blue flames. He wore tight black jeans that showed off his lean frame, and big clunky gothic boots. He had a look in his eyes, like a wild wolf seeking a kill. His rangy body was just as muscular as the woman's.

The other of the two boys had pale skin, like porcelin. His dark grey eyes had an intense, but calm look in them. His short silky black hair making him stand out. He wore the hitaiate of Konohagakure, the metal plated headband with the spiral leaf shape marking him a ninja. Despite his status as a Ninja Sai wore an outfit Gwen could only describe as 'sexy' the half length black and grey shirt showed off his slim body and effeminate abdomen. His black leggings stopped halfway down his legs, with a pouch for kunai knives on his right leg, soft black gloves with metal plates stamped with the konoha village seal. He wore a narrow, thin sword and carried at his belt a parchment scroll, bamboo ink bottle and brush.

Both apprentices also had pokeballs. Mello had four, sai two.

"Remember both of you that often gatekeepers will sing a message to show that they're friendly. This kind of singing is very distinctive. Sai, you are Japanese, but your words are automatically translated into English, and theirs automatically into Japanese. Music is different, they will be hearing the melody, the japanese words, yet they will understand them and be able to repeat them. It has a different quality than ordinary song. Watch me closely and allow me to do the honor." Gwen cleared her throat as they neared the hall and called out.......

_Oreta awai tsubasa _

_Kimi wa sukoshi _

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa M_

_ou dareka no tame ja nakute _

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

**Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired from the sky which is too blue **

**Don't do it for anyone else **

**Just smile for yourself**

Gwen gathered chakra in her hand, creating a luminous deep blue orb that floated above her palm like a lantern. It lit the road in front of them as they made for the hall. The Japanese lyrics were automatically translated for the Pernese in the hall beyond. As Gatekeepers all had an enchantment placed on them at tapping, allowing them to understand and speak (or sing) any language. Her voice was beautiful, elegant, a clarion call into the night. Not loud, but carrying.

_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku _

_Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku _

_Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni_

**loneliness is still creeping up,  
A candle lit up inside totally incompatible with a splendid, bustling party**

Sure enough, several harpers began to gather at the entrance. Glowlights appearing in the upper windows as they approached. Gwen must have made quite a sight. Her formal regalia had changed since being dubbed 13th lieutenant. She had been ordered to wear a black tubetop instead of her blue one when on formal business. Her spring green ranksash marked her as a journeywoman gatekeeper. However, she wore a long, deep blue scarf piled around her neck and shoulders. The tattoos, however, were not covered. She also had the shinigami lieutenant badge tied to her right arm.

_Tarinai kotoba no _

_Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou _

_Mou wakaranai yo_

**The hollowness of the absence of your words, **

**is it ok just to bury them?  
I still don't know**

_Semete yume no naka de _

_Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni _

_Kinou made no koto o _

_Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni_

**At least within dreams **

**If I can swim freely even if there isn't anywhere like that,  
Even if everything until now is forgotten,  
Even if I can face tomorrow...**

"Get the Master harper! Hurry!" She heard the call from within the hall. "Master Domick, visitors!"

"I hear them Menolly. Has Robinton been informed?"

"Yes sir!" A woman's voice called. "And Sebell has been called as well. Master Jerint is on his way and Silvina..."

"I'm here. Domick you'll need to prepare a spare room. Well Piemur? Don't just stand there, get the klah! And some meatrolls, its after dinnertime they'll be starving."

_Oreta awai tsubasa _

_Kimi wa sukoshi _

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa _

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute _

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

**Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired from the sky which is too blue **

**Don't do it for anyone else **

**Just smile for yourself**

_Rettoukan to no wakai wa _

_Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa _

_Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru _

_Kagami ga utsusu hanabira_

**The peacefulness of inferiority won't come true so simply **

**Settling above your self consciousness **

**A petal reflected by a mirror**

Gwen increased the force of the music, making it carry more, but not increasing its volume. She knew the exact gait to use to make her shinigami shohaksho trail behind her. Above her firelizard Mancha dropped into view, the bronze whistling happily as he winged towards the hall. There was a brief, booomng booomng noise as her two foremost pokemon slipped out of their balls to join the walk. Pluck the glaceon padding at the head of the line. Tsubame, her Lucario following behind.

Mello edged closer to Gwen, Sai didn't react at all. Gwen turned her hand, turning the ball of light upside down, so that it appeared to be dangling from her hand. She heard calling within the hall itself, more harpers crowding the entry hall.

_Furishiboru you ni _

_Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo _

_Modokashikute_

**Straining my lungs, tryin' to call dirtied love,  
however, it's so frustrating**

_Meguru toki no naka de _

_Kizuguchi wa yagate _

_Kasabuta ni kawatte iku _

_Kimi wa sore o matazu _

_Totemo utsukushiku _

_Totemo hakanage de_

**As times are passing **

**My wounds are cursed **

**My scabs are changed **

**You haven't got that **

**So beautiful **

**Yet so short lived**

They were closing in on the hall now, Sai remained as ever calm and alert. Mello was slowly getting more nervous as they neared the hall. Gwen beamed as she neared the gate, the song nearing its end.

_Toki ni kono sekai wa Ue wo muite _

_Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne _

_Shizumu you ni _

_Me wo fuseru to _

_Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru_

**Sometimes, in this world When we try to walk ahead,  
it's a little too bright, isn't it?  
It's like we're sinking When we feel like giving up, the dry land sucks up our tears**

_Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Subete wo uketomenakute ii yo Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai_

**Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
We don't have to take it all, you know Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Simple refrain isn't courage**

The final chorus brought her to the gates of the harper hall, at which she stopped, waiting only a moment as a tall, late middleaged man strode from within the hall, harpers and healers gathering around. Mello had the look of an anxious schoolboy on his face, and Sai was taking in every detail.

"Gwen Ryuunami, Journeywoman Gatekeeper, lieutenant, shinigami 13th division. These are my apprentices, Sai an apprentice ninja assigned to ANBU black opps and Mello, a student of Wammy House. We've come to Pern to stay for the midsummer festival and were told the Harper hall is often willing to extend its hospitality." Gwen fell to one knee, resting hands on her zanpakuto briefly, like a knight kneeling before his Lord before standing and refastening the sheath. "I apologize for not sending my firelizard ahead sooner to make a formal request." Tsubame had done the same as Gwen, falling onto one knee, though Pluck was completely disinterested, instead studying the harpers and healers gathered.

"Master Robinton of the Harper Hall. Welcome, no insult has been taken. Word has been sent ahead already by the gatekeepers and Gotei 13." Master Robinton said, extending a hand. Extinguishing her light, Gwen took the offered palm. "They said that two more captains and a lieutenant would be joining you."

"Aaah, that would be Shunsui Kyouraku of Division Eight, Jyoushiro Ukitake of Division Thirteen, and Nanao Ise of Division Eight. Kyouraku-taichou is very much of a similar personality to yours I'm told Master Harper, they will be arriving in the morning."

"Come with me, I've had food and wine sent up to the main meeting room. Aside from Master Shonagar, the other Harper Hall Masters and the Master Healer will also be attending." Master Robinton smiled. "As well as Silvina, our headwoman."

Apprentices were pushing at each other to get a good view, their journeymen telling them to keep back. "This will be good for Sai, the poor boy can fight on a level with an S class fugitive, but he has the social skills of a rock."

"Am I that bad?" Sai asked. Mello had gotten out yet another chocolate bar, and bit into it, snapping off a piece in that familiar flourish of his. "I truely do not wish to be a burden."

"You aren't Sai," Gwen assured him. "Master Robinton, my apprentices are very new to their craft. Mello was to undergo special training, and my friends Pluck and Tsubame, are with me to gear up for a very important competition. As for Sai, I'll be teaching him myself, but I would like him to have contact with you and one of the healer hall's councilors. His wingmate Sakura was teaching him social skills, along with her schoolfriend Ino, alas they're both on assignments elsewhere. Mello is disruptive as apprentices go, but the trouble he gets into is predictable, and he is much more independant."

"Interesting, one aggressive and the other innocent." Master Robinton smiled, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Your people do choose odd ones."

Gwen chuckled. "I hear you do too." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't know if you remember the last time we met."

"I do indeed. Ah, this way." Master Robinton turned them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. "The shinigami who's wedding was interrupted by a gatekeeper disturbance, throwing her backwards 4 years into the past. Lord Kuze explained the situation while you were sleeping off the fatigue of timing it."

"Lord Kuze is a very calm man." Gwen agreed. "He is a schoolmate of my wife, you might say. The two of them met when they were children. Then they were pitted against each other in a conflict. I remember well. The rebellion of the individual eleven. Kuze was its only survivor. After he was removed to Pern for medical treatment, he organized the formation of a Gatekeeper hold, meant as a supply base. He named it Daijuma, after a refugee area that had become a hotbed of battle a matter of months before. Daijuma was built on the ruins of Seminole, an Ancienttimer hold. Seminole is a fitting site, as it was also the name of a native tribe of Old Earth, the Seminole Indians. Daijuma is home to Kusanagi united crafthall, which is devoted to gatekeeper technological and medical research, and Niihama Weyr is currently underconstruction and nearing completion. Urahara I'm told, is perfecting a way for dragons to tear a portal between dimensions. Doing so will lower the risk of their being lost between."

"Indeed, mmmm." Master Robinton appeared to be thinking. He opened the door to the conference room. "Gwen, these are my staff, Shonagar never leaves his room, but these are Domick, Jerint, Morshall, Sebell, Menolly, My headwoman Silvina and the Masterhealer, Oldive."

"Its very nice to meet all of you." She took a seat that Master Robinton offered her. Sai leaned against the wall, listening, Mello straddled a chair, still knawing on his chocolate bar. Pluck yawned, curling at Gwen's feet. Tsubame leaned against the wall next to Sai and closed his eyes. One might think he was asleep, but every so often one of the rattles on his head would buzz, keeping tabs on action outside. "I apologize for appearing so suddenly. For those of you who did not hear my introduction, I am Gwen Ryuunami, lieutenant for the Thirteenth division. My apprentices are Mello, a student of Wammy House and Sai, an apprentice Ninja, or genin, of Konohagakure who has been assigned to the ANBU black opps for special training.

"My captain, Ukitake and his friend Captain Kyouraku will arrive in the morning with Kyouraku's lieutenant Nanao. Ukitake is regularly in poor health, he will need monitoring by the Healer hall, but will give you the details when he arrives. Master Robinton, I am assuming that your staff, as well as the Pernese Conclave have been given basic information about the Gatekeepers, and have a basic understanding of how we operate as a people?"

"Yes, back when Daijuma hold was asking for Confirmation to the Conclave. Lord Kuze spent three days teaching them the basics of how gatekeepers operated before the Conclave finally began voting on whether Daijuma would be considered a Major Hold." Master Robinton assured her. "Please, bring us up to date on the happenings among the gatekeepers."

"I see, then that will make things easier, there are several songs from my world that you can spread as news ballads. I've come to Fort hold as a member of the shinigami gotei thirteen. The divisions therin can be considered to be at once crafthalls and dragonrider wings. Each with a captain, lieutenant and seated officers down to between twenty and twenty five depending on the division's size. The thirteenth and eighth divisions typically act as arbitors and mediators, depending on down to earth leadership and strong and loyal officers. I hold the rank of Lieutenant for the thirteenth, having only recently made the honor and having been knotted in the field.

"The shinigami will attempt over the coming months to extend their diplomacy through the northern and southern continents of Pern. Konohagakure and Sunagakure will soon be following suit, and originally they were going to be making contact ahead of us. However, we recieved disturbing news, and we worry that the subject of that news may attempt to pass through or even attack Pern. While your dragonriders are invaluable in an emergency, the beings that we believe may pass through are sentient. No dragon will attack a sentient being, as I'm sure you're well aware. Your dragons and their riders will be helpless before them.

"We call them hollows, they are lost souls, spirits of the dead who could not release their hold on the world of the living, and as a result they were twisted into powerful monsters. Shinigami are for Hollows what dragonriders are to thread. It is our ancient pledge to eradicate them wherever we might find them. Most humans cannot see a hollow coming, however we believe dragons and firelizards, and their lesser known cousins the whers, may be able to see hollows. We believe dragonriders and anyone with the ability to hear all dragons may have a similar ability.

"Hollows occur naturally everywhere human hearts have touched, however they are extremely rare outside of a limited area. However two events have resulted in the spread of hollows into areas they have previously not inhabited. One was the uprising of a renegade group known as the Dianic Star. These are the descendants of a tribe known as the Quincy, whom the shinigami violently forced into exile two hundred turns before. While we have since attempted to repent our actions, many of the quincy descendants resented the gatekeepers making diplomatic contact with us. Their main purpose is to discredit the shinigami and our fortress seireitei's reputation. But the second force is far more dire......

"In a movement not unlike that of T'kul and T'ron's defection, three of our strongest captains turned traitor. The ensuing chaos during their attempted coup de tat resulted in the total demoralization of their divisions and the permanent incapacitation of one of our division seconds. It was later revealed that the division second of thirteenth before myself was murdered by one of the traitors, his spirit captured and corrupted until it was released and allowed to pass on.

"These three, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, and Sousuke Aizen gathered ten evolved hollows, or arrancar, to become their generals and began to gather power in Hueco Mundo. Aizen was a gatekeeper a long, long time ago. And because of this the gatekeeper's government body was at first willing to turn a blind eye and allow the situation to play itself out. But Aizen overstepped his bounds, and began to experiment on the spirits of dead children. He was using methods we already considered forbidden to create his arrancar already. Using the souls of the dead for any purpose is taboo, to do so on children provoked immediate retalliation. The gatekeepers restrained Aizen's ability to open a portal between dimensions permanently. They then organized a multi dimensional taskforce and began gathering strength in the shinigami fortress, Seireitei. When they finally decided that their forces were strong enough, they moved in for battle.

"The Shinigami lead the charge, and the battle that resulted was known as the siege of Las Estrellas. For three days and nights, shinigami and gatekeeper tore Aizen's fortress and outlying settlements apart. However, the shinigami were minus three captains, and by the rules of the seireitei, there are three ways the vacencies can be filled, by a three vote nomination and a seven vote election, by taking a test and passing it in front of three legal witnesses and the Commander General himself, or by the rite of blood. For the rite of blood to be passed, the current captain and the captain to be fight to the death in front of 200 witnesses of the division in question. Commander General Yamamoto made his intent clear when he sent 200 soldiers and the lieutenant of each captainless division into the battle of las Estrellas. Whoever slew the traitor captain would become leader of the captainless division. That day I also entered into battle, defeating Aizen's 9th general, Aeroneiro Arleri in out and out combat, the next day fighting his 6th espada into a draw, and in the final day of combat I mortally wounded Kaname tousen, returning him to the Seireitei's healer hall. He lasted two sevendays before he passed. I am a half blood shinigami, until I die as a human I cannot be considered for captaincy. I was placed in the shinigami thirteenth as its second in command when a mission required a ranked shinigami as a gatekeeper. Its similar to Jaxom's being named Ruatha holder but not yet being officially appointed to the role, with Lytol as his stand in."

"But after the battle of las Estrellas the gatekeepers quickly became victims of their own success. Unable to leave Hueco Mundo himself, Aizen sent his most powerful or most loyal hollows into the strand to bring back technology, weapons, and hopefully, followers. Pern is very fortunate in that it has little technology to its name. Unless he is feeling particularly malicious, the places Aizen is likely to target are few in number. More than likely he will focus on the gatekeepers down in the South. But unfortunately, the crafts will be /very/ high on his priority list. Aizen is likely to go after the healer, harper and smiths first. And Craft Masters should be on the alert for any large scale theft of their wares. Then there are some places as yet undiscovered by the Pernese that need to remain inta......"

"What do you MEAN the crafts are in danger???" Robinton demanded.

"Alright Robinton, you're a reasonably intelligent human being. If you want to take over lots and lots of territory, what do you need?"

Robinton hmmed, "Manpower, weaponry and......"

"Resources, the same reason the gatekeepers wanted to make an isolated hold, hall and weyr in the southern continent was because Pern is rich in resources. Daijuma hold is named for a refugee territory in its Lord Holder's home world. Because Daijuma hold is isolated, threats that appear inside its territory are unlikely to escape to the rest of Pern, likewise those on your world who are not supposed to cannot find it easily. The jungle gives us whatever resources we need, meat, fruit, greens, medicine, materials. We can get metals and gems and stone elsewhere, and really Pern doesn't have the kinds of metal and mineral we need."

"Think for a moment Master Robinton, what makes Pern /unique/? I know you've never been beyond Pern for more than a couple of hours at a time, and we've done that for a good reason, your place is here. But anything that is /unique/ to Pern will become Aizen's target."

"The Weyrs?" The Harpers faces all blanched.

"No. If a shinigami like Aizen wanted to impress, he would have to give up EVERY shinigami ability that he has worked centuries to earn. He won't give up that power just to obtain a dragon. They are impressive and invaluable creatures in their own right, but if he managed by some freak of chance to shake his chains and make his way to Pern /just/ on a whim, he could wipe out an /entire/ Weyr in one callous attack. As for his soldiers, hollows, arrancar, adjuchas, Espada, they are /all/ dead. A creature that is dead cannot impress a dragon, because a dragon suicides when their rider dies. Do you see the correlation?"

"It makes sense." Menolly frowned. "So something that is dead can't impress, they won't attack the Weyrs will they?"

"No, because Aizen does not consider Pern a threat. Dragons cannot attack a human, whether they like it or not. All shinigami and all hollows and arrancar were once humans. That instinct is still there, while they can SEE hollows and arrancar, their.... genetic breeding, prevents them from doing more than restraining one. And restraining /any/ supernatural being is more than just a massive pair of claws, a huge roar and firebreath. An arrancar general, an Espada could slaughter an entire wing without breaking a sweat."

"How about you give us some clue?" Domick asked, arching an eyebrow.

Gwen laughed, and reached into her pack. She pulled out a scroll, flicking the seal off. She yanked on the end of the sealing scroll and released its contents with a puff of smoke. "This is a gatekeeper's standard journey kit." She opened the pack and started sorting the items. "Food, medikit, toolkit, standard armor, the egg is a fake, but yes, any gatekeeper who can get one is advised to impress a firelizard." She pulled a smaller bag out of the rest of the toolkit. "Besides computers, which you can't create as of yet, these are the few things that a gatekeeper needs that cannot be gotten here on Pern. And this is just the standard kit."

The pile of things that could be gotten from Pern was twice the size of the pile of things that could not be. Gwen began sorting through them, opening the medkit, "Numbweed can be synthesized, but nothing like the numbweed bush has /ever/ been discovered /anywhere/ else. And the synthesis process requires a certain amount of /naturally/ made numbweed in order to work. Its so heavily used by gatekeepers that my friend Delphine is actually /allergic/ to numbweed. Fellis is not hard to replace, granted, but its much stronger than most other medicines of its kind. No keeper can function without food to fill their belly, and while Pern is low in domestic fowls such as chickens and such, and some creatures like turkeys and bees died within a few turns of the Ancients arrival, the high boron content of the meat, the fact that the land here is relatively unspoiled, means that food gotten from Pernese environments is /very/ high in nutrients. Most gatekeepers drink tea or klah, because coffee only grows on Earth. Aizen is a tea drinker himself, but I hear my old friend Grimmjow has quite a taste for klah liquer."

"You're kidding right? They'd......." Jerint's eyes looked huge.

"Naw, Klah and Benden Wine would be a bonus if they could find them. What the arrancar would be interested in the most foodwise are the three squares a day and rations for a long campaign." Gwen laughed. "But....." She placed the egg in front of the Harpers. "Firelizards are the most basic familiar in the gatekeeper's possible stable. Yeah pokemon are nice, neither Tsubame, my Lucario nor Pluck, my Glaceon have ever let me down. But firelizards are the most valuable possible method of sending messages. They cannot be intercepted electronically because they are not a machine, and they guard their delivery from those who would try to steal it. They're small enough they can carry a remote transponder, a flash drive full of data, even a small recording device if necessary. Many gatekeepers share their clutches of eggs around among each other, but there are so many of us spread over so far that we still need to come back to the source. Further, shinigami /can/ impress firelizards. Even Arrancar can, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both have firelizards of their own, banded with their Espada tattoo. And they can be used for both recon and to give emergency alerts. For a shinigami like myself, we still need Hell butterflies to navigate the senkaimon from one world to the other, but firelizards are unparalelled messangers."

"So why firelizards and not dragons?" Morshall asked.

"Firelizards evolved naturally, the development of the dragons was....... guided, but the ancient timers. While the Ancients could concieve of all sorts of alien beings, they actually came to Pern after a war with the Nathis, well. Maybe there were one or two keepers among the first settlers, but for the most part they could not concieve of beings that evolved from the souls of the dead like shinigami and arrancar. They cannot make provisions for the impression of a species they cannot concieve of eh?"

The sour theory master, Morshall growled grumpily, subsiding a bit. "But how come they can transfer to the Soul Society?" He growled. "And I heard about the stir they made heading off to Hueco Mundo."

The dragonriders, a select few of them, had been asked to assist in the entry and withdrawel of shinigami and gatekeeper troops during the Siege of Las Estrellas. Benten had asked that each Weyr choose three Riders, and J'aiya, Aoriya and Cassire had been given the honor of leading the draconic charge. No queens had been sent, however much some of them had wanted to go, losing a queen was intolerable for Benten, a being who had been nicknamed the 'cosmic dragon.'

"So far only a gatekeeper's dragon has been able to, and they must transfer to Karakura before they can transfer to either Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. That's why Urahara shoten is the median jump location, the Vaizard don't want to be bothered by incoming dragonriders so their training ground is out, but Urahara Shoten has an underground training area the outline of which is simple enough that almost any dragon can transfer to it. As it was, Urahara had to add a special charm to the keys of dragonrider gatekeepers which would allow them to transfer to either Soul Society or Hueco Mundo without risk of being lost in the jump. Urahara is working on one, but for any solid being to transfer safely they need a spirit particle converter. It took him the longest time to make one small enough, but Urahara managed to place the necessary conversion panel on the dragon's fighting straps. Its carried where one would a message bag and bears the shield of origin for that Dragonrider's Weyr. Aoriya's is a chest plate for her Piskerath, J'aiya prefered the form of a shield, deeming it an appropriate symbol for a dragon to carry between to a new world. Cassire placed her's in front of her on Jasmynth's fighting straps so that she could make sure she and Jasmynth both had physical contact with it at all times. Are we done?" Gwen asked Morshall sweetly.

"Morshall, hold your tongue." Silvina hissed. "Continue please Gwen, you seem to have thought your explanation out well before hand."

"Thank you Silvina-dono." Gwen gave a shallow bow in the Headwoman's direction. "This is going to take a little to explain but......." She pulled a chest plate from a pile. "This is rapidly becoming a favored armor among gatekeepers, the core is skybroom, the outer layer is wherhide, and the lining, depending on what the armor will be used for, will vary in construction. Skybroom and wher hide is a very useful combination. Gatekeepers typically use bladed weapons, arrows, or projectile throwing knives called kunai and smaller similar weapons called Suriken. All of these can be deflected simply by the strength of skybroom."

"What about energy attacks?" Jerint asked. "When the dragonriders came back, they said they'd seen gatekeepers using light as an attack method."

"aaaah, chakra." Gwen calmly moved all but the armor piece aside. "Chakra forms everything from the most basic energy techniques to medical kidou and jutsu to the most devestating of spells and techniques. A shinigami can guage a person's strength and health at a glance, as well as what sort of attacks they've used most recently, because its reflected in their chakra. Natural substances, metal, stone, wood, cloth, leather, bone, shell, gem and paper conduct chakra, as can certain kinds of ink. Kusanagi United Crafthall doesn't /just/ make computers and all that high tech equipment that you average joes, janes and Jerints eye with such envy, they also make basic, lowlevel gatekeeper weapons and armor. Chakra is divided up into seven elements, water, fire, earth, air, lightning, light and darkness. There are minor elements of wood, which is water and earth combined, ice which is air and water combined, and metal which is fire and earth combined. Each substance used by a gatekeeping weaponscrafter has a particular quality and an element." Gwen explained, she removed a sketchbook from the pack and spread it open, handing it to Jerint to inspect.

"By combining the right materials and adding their own chakra, a gatekeeper can create workable armor. Skybroom is an incredible wood, it resists thread itself and all kinds of chemical and environmental erosion, and it can contain a helluva lot of chakra. Aizen is both a Kidou master and a scientist, he could probably fill a scroll with the things he can make out of skybroom. As for hide, wherhide provides extra strength and resistance against the cold. Plus, it has natural colors. You may not think that that accounts for much, but even more than leather that's been treated and dyed, leather that has a natural color to it has an added perk. Colors corrospond with the elements and functions of chakra, meaning that a bronze wher's hide will potentially resist a fire charge, a gold's lightning, a green's wind, a blue's water and a brown's earth. Granted you can't /do/ any of that with the crafting methods you Pernese use. Take my word for it, Pern's natural resources are potent and valuable. And that is what Aizen will most be after, the self same natural resources that made us Gatekeepers want to enter into an alliance with you. The more unspoiled the materials used for an artifact the more powerful the artifact will be. Of course, thats assuming that the item in question isn't a manifest. In which case Jerint you'd be out of luck." Gwen's lip curled in amusment.

"An instrument smith is of course, always interested in possible new materials, however, a Manifest is a unique item. My zanpakuto, for example, is unique in the entire Soul Society. There will /never/ be another Saeyamaru, and just like a dragon commits suicide when their riders die, so a shinigami's zanpakuto won't work if its owner dies. There have been....... VERY few instances of zanpakuto being passed to a second owner. And the late Captain Kaname Tousen's sister /willed/ him Suzumushi on her death. It only worked for him because they were related by blood and because she made an incredible impact on his life afterwards. The strength of a Manifest Weapon is dependant upon the level of chakra and emotional state of its user. Saeyamaru grew with my strength." Gwen chuckled, then Tsubame ahermed. "Oh Tsubame what is it?"

The lucario grunted, _Mistress_. and tapped his wrist.

"Oh, I guess Tsubame has had enough talk." Gwen chuckled. "Which is true enough, we have a gather tomorrow boys and girls. And I have to wear full uniform urg." She ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed.

"Go on everyone, before you go to bed Gwen, I could use a more...... detailed briefing. Perhaps you can tell me a little more about the captains and lieutenants? And the individual arrancar you've met?"

The other masters filed out, except for Menolly who simply said. "I'll probably have to write a song about Soul Society. Brekke is so lucky she got to go."

Tsubame growled. "no, Tsubame they should know a little bit." Gwen untied her lieutenant's badge and held it out for both Masters to see. "Lieutenants ALWAYS wear a badge. It contains the number and flower for their division, I guess I'll have to teach you to count to thirteen. Here......." She pulled out a scroll and opened it, "These are the symbols for the divisions. And fortunately for you Menolly, my fellow shinigami hate to hear them, but there are songs about some of the shinigami in the Soul Society." She made a face. "Not that I blame them, though Aizen's ballad gives me the complete and total creeps. I liked Rangiku's better."

"These are Japanese numbers, one through thirteen. I'm not going to even /try/ to teach you how to read Japanese beyond these thirteen symbols because its incredibly difficult. Even a Harper would be tearing out his hair in frustration. One slash is, obviously one, or 'Ichi' two slashes is two 'Ni', three is three or "san". The box here means four "Shi". In the Soul Society and several other gatekeeper worlds, '4' is an unlucky number. Even though the 4th division is our healer hall, the number four is pronounced the same as the word for death, "shi" and most of the time is read as "yon." Five, that's Aizen's division, is prounounced "Go" its the one that looks like a shelf, a little bit. Um.... umm.... this funny one that looks like a stick figure is six, pronounced "Roku." Seven is "Shichi" the best way to remember it is that it resembles a dragon's ledge. Eight resembles a mountain peak, its pronounced "Hachi" and can be made with just two quillstrokes, one up, one down. Nine "Kyuu" resembles an auntie's rocking chair. Ten is "Jyuu" or "Juu" though 'ten' can also be spelled in Japanese. I usually refer to Jyuu as resembling a 'cross' but since Pern doesn't have crosses, think of it as a + sign. But that's the horrible thing about us shinigami and Japanese gatekeepers in general, we have three alphabets and can /combine/ characters from all three."

Menolly's eyes boggled at the thought of having three alphabets. "These are incredible, you wouldn't happen to have a book of these do you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, she had been trying to limit the Japanese, the chakra and riatsu and other gatekeeper things that the Pernese were exposed to. "I'll show you the division insignias and the numbers. As well as known firelizard tags and rank symbols. But anything else you'll learn as it comes. I have strict instructions for what I am and am not allowed to tell you and when." She said stubbornly. "Eleven, Juuichi. One cross, one cut. Twelve is "Juuni" one cross, two cuts. Thirteen is "Juusan" one cross, three cuts. As for the flowers..... those are much easier." She beckoned the Harpers to lean in. "The flowers are a clue as to the personality and reputation of the division. Chysanthamum is the first one. The easy way to think of it is this, Chrysanthamum are the imperial flower. They're associated with nobility. They're the flower one might associate with a Lord Holder or Lady Holder. Number two, crocus. Number three, Marigold. Number four, Gentian. Number five, Lilly of the Valley, six Camelia, seven is Iris. Eight is strelitzia. Nine is a water lotus. Ten is a Lilly. Eleven is the Yarrow. Twelve is thistle. Thirteen is snowdrop." Gwen frowned. "The Japanese have a language of the flowers, each flower in the garden has a meaning. Unfortunately I don't know them all."

"I should think not. How would you remember all those languages?" Menolly demanded.

"You are going to be so jealous when I tell you the answer. Gatekeepers automatically translate what they're saying into the anguage of the person they're speaking to. Even song is translated, when we arrived at the hall I announced my presence by singing, Gatekeepers do that when they're in unfamiliar territory, using the tone and words of the song to communicate their business." Explained Gwen. "What I was singing was translated instantly into something you could understand. Its very hard to tell, but if a gatekeeper's singing seems to..... echo, like its being said twice but isn't? That's what it sounds like. We call it Haruka Sanbika, Far off Hymn. Its the act of using music as a signal, stating intent and who might be singing."

"I see." Master Robinton frowned over the scroll. "Do you mind? This has gatekeeper heraldry in it?"

"Yes it does, and no I don't. Might be a good idea to have your own copy. Just make sure that I get it back? But yes, it has all of our knot patterns, badge patterns, and any other rank symbols." Gwen gulped, remembering what she'd been told. 'Be careful what you say to the Pernese. We take our holding at the edge of the world so that their society can be uninterrupted in its development.'

"Good." Robinton smiled. "I'll have it back to you in a couple of days."

"I need to check on my apprentices, Master Robinton. Please excuse me." Gwen hurried to the room Sai and Mello were staying in. Then she stopped outside the door listening.

Mello was on his stomach on the bunk he'd be sleeping in. "I can't believe this place. Its like something out of a renisseance fair." Mello yawned. "And blue, everywhere."

"According to G-wiki database, the harpers aren't just musicians, they're also law enforcement." Sai said absently. "Hey smeargle! Come on out!"

"SMEAR!" The pokemon hopped up onto the bunk next to where Sai was reading for the night. He'd borrowed the laptop Sai and Mello were supposed to be sharing. "Mello, how do you get this paint program to work? Its more clumsy than an actual brush."

"Over here." Mello pushed the buttons on his pokeballs. "Come out everyone!" Mello's pokemon appeared one after the other. Like Gwen, Mello wanted to compete. He had four pokemon, a bulbasaur, a magby, a nidoran male and a zangoose. He liked curling up with them like they were stuffed animals, a show of affection unusual for the most aggressive Wammy Child. Gwen thought it might be a security thing.

Everything well there. Gwen sighed and made for her own room, letting her pokemon out. She'd only brought Merlin, Ai and Krishna. Ai was a shuppet, a very cute one that reminded Gwen of Kon. Merlin was an arcanine with a big bushy tail whom she could ride if she needed a lift. And Krishna was a Roserade who enjoyed dressing up in any number of human hats and accessories. Since Merlin was a fire type he could help with groundcrew if she had to stay during a threadfall.

Thread was something interesting to pokemon. The dragonriders did not like pokemon trainers flying thread with them. But pokemon were welcome on groundcrew. The little pocket monsters enjoyed the wide open spaces of Pern. Though some of the insects annoyed them, seemingly attracted by magnets to fur, scale, hide and feather.

Gwen let her three out, "Now go to sleep all of you."

Morning saw Gwen in the courtyard, brushing Merlin while Ai and Krishna ate poffin. Mello was still eating, but he'd just finished brushing his zangoose about half an hour before. Gwen was singing softly as she worked. Since the apprentices should be in classes soon.

_"Sunao na uta ga utanai Kazaritsuketeshimau kara Itsukara konna ni raku ni jibun Mamoru koto wo oboeta no?_

_Ikanai sky chord Mukashi nara atta no ni yeah yeah Nakushita sky chord dare no sei demo naku jibun_

_kitto otana ni naru koto nanka yori taisetsu na mono ga aru no kitto sore wo mitsukerannai mama otona ni natte yukun da zutto kono mama ja irenaitte wakatteru yo, aruki dase"_

Of course, as a gatekeeper her singing was translated instantly, so any of the harpers passing by would have heard what the strange words meant. The song was a pretty little lulluby Gwen had heard back in Karakura.

_I can't sing a song with honest lyrics Because I always end up sugarcoating the words When did someone as laid back as me realize he had something worth protecting_

_Don't leave me sky chord You would've stayed here back then, yeah yeah I've lost you, sky chord Its not anyone's fault but_

_I know there are things more important to me Than becoming an adult But I'll be growing up the whole time I'm trying to figure out what they are You say we can't stay like this forever?  
I know, so lets take that first step_

"You have a pretty voice." Gwen whirled to find Silvina watching her sing. She blushed, Merlin barked happily, running over to sniff the headwoman curiously. "Oh my." Silvina laughed as the pokemon licked her face like an eager canine.

"Merlin easy boy." "Arc! Arcanine!" "I was just brushing Merlin here. Mello finished brushing his zangoose. But just like firelizards need oil, big fluffheads like Merlin need to be groomed."

"He's beautiful." Silvina shook her head. "You gatekeepers keep such wonderful pets."

"Arcanine isn't just any pet, he and his teammates won the grand festival." Gwen boasted.

"Grand festival?"

"Its a competition for pokemon. Silvina, picture a world with no thread, but with mysterious creatures in all shapes and sizes. Each one is sentient, even if humans can't always understand what they're saying, and each one has strange powers. Humans raise and fight pokemon for sport, or use them as partners in every day pursuits. The grand festival is just that, a massive gather of pokemon trainers and coordinators from all over. They compete in a stadium in a tournament for a trophy called "The ribbon cup." Of all the possible competitions, the grand festival is generally the most difficult to win. Its easier to get in, but publicized even wider, and when you get in there are at least twice as many combatants as others." Gwen grinned.

"Well, he's a handsome enough creature. He looks like the sort to win."

Suddenly the call went up from the archway into the courtyard. "Gweeeeeen!" Ukitake, Nanao and Shunsui entered the Harper courtyard, waving to the young lieutenant. Behind them Captain Hitsugaya was along for the ride, his key at his obi sash.

"TAICHOU!" Gwen squealed, throwing her arms around Ukitake with a happy grin.

Jyoushiro Ukitake was a quiet, serene man with back length white hair. Physically he appeared to be in his middle or late thirties, but as shinigami were nearly immortal he was actually about eight hundred. He had chocolate brown eyes and a cheerfull way about him. He wore his captain's robe, the white coat with black markings had the division's kanji, the Japanese character for thirteen on his back. Like all shinigami he carried his zanpakuto at his waist. But he was a friendly looking enough man.

Shunsui Kyouraku was far more energetic. He reminded Silvina of the way Robinton looked before his hair started turning grey. Shunsui was the same age as Ukitake, about eight hundred turns old. But his appearance was about the same age as Ukitake. His shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, two pinwheel shaped pins holding the messy locks in place. His face had a constant five o clock shadow, and his dark hazel eyes had a mischievious and lively look. He wore a straw rice paddy hat and over his captain's jacket and uniform he wore a pink floral designed haori. His zanpakuto existed in two blades rather than one, and in that he was completely unique.

Nanao Ise wore oval wire rimmed glasses, her black eyes calm and serene. Nanao was only about a century old, having joined the 8th division at the age of eight. Kyouraku had raised her like his own daughter. Nanao appeared however, to be only about sixteen or seventeen, the same age as Menolly when she'd come to the harper hall. She wore the traditional kimono and hakama of a shinigami and the lieutenant's badge on her left arm. The badge showed the kanji for the 8th division and the stylized strelitzia of the shinigami eighth. She always carried a thick record book with her. And her long black hair pulled up in a bun completed an image that always reminded Gwen of a librarian.

Silvina smiled. "My name is Silvina, headwoman for the harpercraft." She said with a slight courtsie. "I'll go get Master Robinton."

"No need!" Robinton strode out of the great hall, all smiles and warm greetings. "I'm Robinton, Masterharper of Pern. Its a pleasure to meet you three."

"The pleasure is mine master robinton. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have any wine on you? It was quite a thirsty journey." Shunsui smirked. "And I hear that Pernese wines are the best in the strand."

"You've JUST arrived and you're already into the alcohol?" Nanao was only slightly mortified, her expression told the Pernese that this was a common occurance for her captain.

"Oh I always keep Benden Wine on hand." Robinton grinned. "And Benden is the one known around Pern as the best."

Shunsui grinned. "Excellent. In fact, a brought something from home for you Robinton-san, a pair of bottles of sake. My favorite sort! What do you say? I try yours you try mine? Diplomacy is, after all, quite a thirsty affair!"

Silvina started laughing. So did Robinton. "Indeed, I think we'll get along quite well Shunsui." Robinton grinned hugely.

Gwen cackled in glee. "Didn't I tell you that?" The shinigami laughed.

Gwen lead Nanao into the great hall. "Well, Merlin's just been brushed and I'm starving. I got told I could sit with the apprentices. So you wanna join me?"

"Why the apprentices?"

"I asked to be allowed to sit at the table." Gwen replied. "The gatekeepers have already won over most of Pern's leaders, its the little people we have to worry about. Those Harpers carry the future of Pern with them, even if they don't realize it." She grabbed a couple of rolls and a cup of klah and sat down at the first empty seat at the apprentices table. "Well Nanao." She said loudly. "I can't wait for the gather. I tell you these Pernese know how to throw a party!"

"I'm not a big fan of parties, but I suppose I could have a look around. I need a new dress, and some new shoes. And the chance to shop without Rangiku tugging me through a crowded mall with girly frills and breast smothering hugs on her mind."

The double d bust made lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto instantly recognizable. Not only that, but she wore sexually provocative clothing on purpose. She was so bubbly and cheerfull that one couldn't help smiliing and her favorite person to torment with her bubbly party loving ways was her captain, the diminuative Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was permanently stuck in the body of a child, and at least half Rangiku's height. Which, if Rangiku hugged him, landed his face squarely in her busom.

"Its too bad there aren't any other gathers going on, we could use our gatekeys and gather hop."

"Well, one gather is enough for me." Nanao sighed. She took a good sip of his klah. "Gak, this stuff is not substitute for tea." They were getting serious stares at them. Gwen didn't blame the apprentices. Both of them were in formal dress. Gwen had piled a soft sapphire scarf around her neck and shoulders so that it hid most of her tattoos.

It didn't take long until Gwen heard an "OY!!! STRANGER!" One of the apprentices called.

"Ranly HUSH!" a much younger, female apprentice urged him.

"OY! STRANGER!"

"Oye, genin-gaki." Gwen grinned fiendishly, a look Nanao knew she had borrowed from Renji. The name translated to apprentice-brat. "Whaddyou want?"

"What are two high rankin guests doing sitting at our table? And who's that girly girl with you, she an apprentice?"

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Nanao began. "I am a lieutenant in the..."

Gwen held out a hand to still nanao. "Watch it boyo, Nanao here is older than she looks. He's actually a lieutenant like me. Perhaps about equal rank to a Wingsecond. Among my people, thats high rank." Gwen told the apprentice. "What's your name, gaki?"

"Ranly. Ahm an apprentice here at the harper hall. You're one of those gatekeepers aren't ya?"

"Yes, a word of advice. You can tell our gatekeeper ranks by our sashes and the jewels on our gatekeys. White gem and sash is a genin, an apprentice. Light green gem and sash is a, Chuunin, a journeyman. Pale blue sash and gem is a jounin, a Master. Master gatekeepers also get ceremonial weaponry to mark their achievement. The Head Jounin of each world is equivalent to a Craftmaster." Gwen said coldly. "I asked permission to sit at the apprentices table, cause I can't /stand/ the formality of the head table." Gwen told Ranly. "I hold a very high rank among the gatekeepers, but I HATE formality and all the robes and trappings of power. I'd rather sit here than there."

"But ya don't BELONG there......" Ranly insisted.

"Ranly stop it." Another apprentice growled. "Sorry miss. Ranly's a bit of a bully." The other boy said with a grin. "I'm Brolly. Your apprentice Mello was in here previously. Sai too."

"Yeah I know. Mello didn't cause you guys trouble did he? He's a tough one him."

"Naw, sat there petting his fluffy white and red pet thingy. The one with the huge claws?"

"Its a Zangoose, and yes, zangoose is one of mello's favorite pokemon partners." Gwen beamed. "I'm Gwen, division second for the thirteenth division. My captain is visiting Master Robinton, along with a couple of others."

"aaah, you black robes must be gatekeepers."

"Only a few of us, a black robe means a shinigami, a black robe with a shield like mine means a lieutenant, also known as a fukutaichou, who is in second in command of a division. Kind of like a wingsecond. And the leader of a division is a captain. People often add -taichou, to the end of a person's name if they're a captain. they're kind of like a wingleader." Gwen explained. "Captains are denoted by a white coat with a diamond shaped symbol on the back. A key." Gwen held hers up. "Means a gatekeeper. You can tell what kind of work a gatekeeper does by the symbols and materials that make them. My sapphire key marks me as a very exclusive gatekeeper. Even though I'm only journeyman level I'm expected to fight on the same level a master would because of it."

"That bites." Ranly growled.

"Well you see, I have some very rare abilities." Gwen replied. "So a lot of work is piled on my shoulders. Oh, and this is Nanao she's lieutenant of the eighth division."

"no way." Brolly grinned. "A girly girl like you is a lieutenant? I'd never guess, I'd have made you for one of the scribes in the archives. Now that we accept female apprentices lots of girls are going for apprenticeship."

"I'm Older than I look." Nanao growled. "Shinigami live for centuries, I'm actually older than the Master Harper. I just stopped GROWING at a this physical age. When dealing with a shinigami, physical appearance is no guerantee of actual age."

"Older than the Master Harper? yeah right thats a good one!" Nanao's face started to twitch.

"easy Nanao, they don't believe you they don't believe you. Hitsugaya-taichou gets this all the time from the kids in Karakura." Gwen beamed, "eat up. but save some room for the gather meal. TRUST ME, it will be good."

"What a bother, with my white sash and physical youth nobody will believe that I'm a shinigami lieutenant. And I have to stay an apprentice for a year and a day regardless of how far I advance in skill." Nanao said quietly.

"Come on," Gwen finished off the roll she was knawing on, gulping at the klah. "Mello is likely already checking out the stalls, Sai with him."

"Alright then." Nanao snatched up a handfull of meatrolls and turned to follow Gwen out. "I should check on the Captain first though."

Gwen giggled. "oh don't worry. I'm fairly certain that he's enjoying himself. He and Master Robinton were made from the same mold. They are seperated only by species and centuries of age. But men like that, will enjoy themselves no matter where they go. Besides, Shunsui gets to try Benden Wine, and Robinton gets to try Sake. Its the perfect meeting of the minds."

"i'm glad you think so." Nanao replied with a chuckle as she followed Gwen out the Harper Hall gates.


End file.
